Over and over again- SasuSaku
by SxS-NxH
Summary: Sakura y Naruto van a una mision para capturar a Sasuke quien ha causado muchos problemas. Sasuke se entera, pero tiene otros planes que dejarse capturar. Mientras esto pasa Hinata esta esperando Naruto en Konoha para confesarle lo que se ha estado guardando desde hace tiempo. ya se el peor resumen de la historia de los resúmenes :,( pero bueno...
1. Chapter 1

Hola este es mi primer Fic, todo este tiempo no me animaba a subirlo pero aqui estoy ;)

_**D**__isclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, éste es de Masashi Kishimoto._

_**A**__dvertencias: AU (traté de no cambiar la personalidad real de los personajes)_

Hay mas SasuSaku que NaruHina, es que como soy nueva en estas cosas no me puedo concentrar en las dos parejas jeje pero están las dos.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 **

_Reencuentro_

"Ya lo he olvidado, hace 3 años que se fue, ya lo supere." Eso era lo que se repetía todo el tiempo, hasta que un día realmente creyó haberlo superado. Hasta que aquel día llegó.

Caminaba tranquilamente por la villa cuando vi a mi "Hermano", Naruto, el amigo que me había apoyado todo este tiempo. —Naruto!—.

—Sakura-Chan!—respondió el rubio con una sonrisa.

—Naru-Baka! Te he estado buscando—Le respondió su hermana un poco acalorada por haberlo buscado por toda la villa—Tsunade-Sama nos llamó, creo que tenemos una misión—

— ¿Qué quiere la abuela ahora?, acabo de regresar de una misión hace un par de días—Sakura lo miró con mala cara. —Ok, Ok Tsunade-Sama (-.-u) —

—Mejor vamos antes de que se moleste—

—Completamente de acuerdo—dijo el rubio asustado.

Ellos llegaron a la torre Hokage y tocaron la puerta—Entren, los estaba esperando—

—Que tiene para nosotros Tsunade-Shishou— (shishou=maestra)

—Una misión, rango S— Tsunade se puso seria, cosa que Sakura notó.

— ¿De qué se trata? — preguntó el contenedor del Kyuubi.

—Este es un tema delicado así que me gustaría que lo manejen como personas responsables que son— Ambos se pusieron serios repentinamente.

—Es una misión para capturarlo, ha causado muchos problemas. He invertido la mayoría del tiempo en capturarlo y no puedo dejar que siga matando a los ninjas que envío, así que decidí que ustedes eran los indicados para esta tarea —Ambos se quedaron helados y pálidos por la tarea que tendrían que llevar a cabo.

—No podemos ir —Dijo el rubio. Sakura estaba en silencio y Naruto la veía con cara de preocupación

— Esta bien Naruto es una misión importante tenemos que ir, no podemos dejar que nuestros sentimientos se interpongan, es la regla nº 1 de un Shinobi—Dijo Sakura con determinación. Naruto la miraba sorprendido por la facilidad con la que había respondido su amiga, cosa que a él le costó mucho.

—Entonces se irán hoy en la noche — Ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

—Son libres de irse—Naruto y Sakura salieron de la oficina de Tsunade sin decir ni una palabra. Cada uno llego a su respectiva casa y se pusieron a pensar que después de tanto tiempo lo volverían a ver, otra vez, pero Naruto lo mataría por tratar de matar a Sakura-Chan. Y Sakura se prometió no dejarse proteger y ser una inútil, otra vez, que serviría de algo.

_Ese mismo día a la medianoche…_

_—_Estás listo ¿Naruto?_—_ pregunto la pelirosa.

—Hai!— respondió el rubio y ambos empezaron a caminar e internarse en el bosque.

Luego de 4 horas saltando de árbol en árbol ambos empezaron a sentir cansancio.

—Sakura-Chan, deberíamos descansar y acampar, está empezando a oscurecer—Dijo Naruto.

—De acuerdo—

Ellos acamparon, mientras tanto se turnaban y hacían guardia.

—Sakura-Chan, te toca—Dijo Naruto quien luego bostezó del sueño que tenía.

—Ok—La pelirosa salió de la tienda que habían armado y se sentó en el frio suelo mirando sin descanso a todos lados.

—Así que me buscan, se puede saber ¿para qué? —Sakura se levantó rápidamente y se quedó atónita mirando a sus alrededores, no podía llamar a Naruto, pues el ruido no salía de su boca.

—Que pasa, es como si hubieses visto a un fantasma—Dijo aquella voz de entre las sombras y la neblina mezclada con el rocío de la mañana, El sol todavía no había salido por lo tanto su vista no era la más adecuada como para enfrentarse a ese tipo de situaciones.

—Necesito que me hagas un favor—Dijo el dueño de la voz saliendo de entre las sombras con su Sharingan activado.

Sakura gritó desesperadamente el nombre de su mejor amigo, rogando que este la salvara y la sacara de tan horrible situación.

— ¡¿Qué pasa?!—grito Naruto pero calló al ver a su antiguo compañero de equipo en frente de ellos.

—Sasuke-Teme—Dijo con un susurro Naruto mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¡No interfieras, no tienes nada que ver con esto!—Gritó Sasuke.

— ¿A que viniste Sasuke?—Dijo Naruto con tono frío.

—A buscarla, la necesito—Respondió el nombrado anteriormente.

—No estarás hablando de… — Naruto escucho algo desplomarse al lado suyo, volteo y abrió los ojos como platos, Sakura yacía en el suelo, inconsciente—pero, en que momento…No, no te atreverías, ¿para qué la quieres?, ella es la única hermana que me queda, ¡Sasuke…!— Naruto lo miraba fijamente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cuando Naruto estaba mirando a Sakura, Sasuke lo noqueó.

—Lo siento dobe ahora ella me pertenece—Cargó a Sakura y se la llevo a su guarida.

* * *

Es muuy corto pero necesito saber si quieren que la siga o no ;) .


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí esta el capítulo 2, sigo pensando que es corto, pero a medida que los vaya subiendo se van haciendo mas largos ;)

Gracias por los Reviews enserio.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

_"Sakura-Chan"_

Después de varias horas Naruto despierta

—S-Sakura-Chan—balbuceó Naruto, después de unos minutos más se pone de pié y recapacita sobre lo sucedido.

_No puede ser él se la llevo, necesito ir tras ella, pero primero tengo que ir con la Hokage, maldición Sasuke, espérame Sakura-Chan iré por ayuda._

Naruto empezó a correr hacia Konoha lo más rápido que pudo.

Se hizo de noche pero Naruto seguía corriendo. _Tengo que hacerlo por ella, ese maldito me las paga ya._

Naruto llegó a Konoha y fue a la oficina de la Hokage.

—Tsunade!—Entro sin tocar la puerta y la nombrada lo miró fulminante. —No hay tiempo, tenemos que…—No terminó la oración por que cayó desmayado al suelo debido al cansancio.

—Naruto…—Se levantó de su escritorio y lo revisó—Esta estable, ¡Shizune!—

—Sí, Tsunade-Sama—dijo la nombrada

—Llévalo al hospital y que le hagan un chequeo, cuando despierte me avisas —Dijo la Hokage

—Hai!—

En un lugar recóndito del bosque…

_Agh mi cabeza, ¿dónde estoy?, que raro lo último que me acuerdo es…no. —_Naruto!—gritó Sakura.

— ¿Por qué gritas?—Pregunto el aprendiz de Orochimaru con una pizca de sarcasmo.

—Sasuke, ¿dónde estoy?—Preguntó aterrada la pelirosa.

—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones—Dijo con cinismo Sasuke.

—Sasuke, ¿quién es el secuestrado aquí? Creo que tengo derecho a saber porque…—Fue interrumpida por el pelinegro.

Se pone muy cerca de ella, lo que hace que se ponga nerviosa por demasía—Lo sabrás pronto—se alejó de ella otra vez lo que infundió valor en Sakura—mientras tanto te quedaras aquí y obedecerás mis órdenes—Dijo Sasuke con el tono más frío que ella había escuchado jamás, incluso de él.

— ¿Quién te da la garantía de que me dejaré manejar por ti como un juguete? No soy la niña ingenua y molesta que solía ser—Dijo desafiante_. La misma que se enamoró de ti…_. Concluyó para sus adentros. _Aunque pensé que ya te había superado no puedo dejar de pensar en ti como la primera vez, creo que nunca te supere y que siempre seré la niña ingenua que fui, que soy._

—Hmp! No me hagas reír, sigues siendo la misma y nunca cambiarás—Dijo el entre riéndose.

_No podía llorar, él estaba diciendo la verdad, sin embargo las lágrimas se deslizaban en mi rostro sin mi consentimiento, lo que lo hacía más amargo, me hacía sentir débil, el llorar en frente de él me hace sentir débil._

—Como pensé, estaré afuera si necesitas algo y recuerda, si sales de esta habitación lo sabré, no puedes escaparte de mí—Esa afirmación por parte de Sasuke le hacía sentir miedo.

Cuando el sol se ocultó Sasuke entro en la habitación con comida—Toma te traje comida—dijo sin el más mínimo interés.

—No tengo hambre—dijo ella susurrando.

—como quieras, te lo dejaré aquí, Hoy vienen mis compañeros ellos te vigilarán de cerca cuando me valla a una misión, compórtate quieres —dijo Sasuke.

— ¿Cuándo me lo dirás?—Pregunto ella en un suspiro.

—Cuando lo crea oportuno—respondió el.

En Konoha…

—Tsunade-Obachan!—Decía Naruto quien corría desesperadamente hacia la oficina de la Hokage mientras era perseguido por Shizune quien decía—Espera Naruto, todavía no te recuperaste bien!—

Naruto llega a la oficina de la Hokage y le dice—Sakura-Chan fue secuestrada por Sasuke, y no pude hacer nada, perdóneme—Dijo Naruto ya dentro de la oficina y con el semblante serio y preocupado al mismo tiempo que se echaba la culpa a una Tsunade atónita por la situación en la que se encontraba—Cálmate un poco y dime ¿Por qué?—Dijo Tsunade tratando de calmar al chico.

—No lo sé…—Respondió el rubio con la mirada ausente.

—Bueno ahora quiero que descanses y te relajes un poco, ya te voy a mandar en una misión para buscarla ahora no puedes hacer nada en el estado en el que estas, además si Sasuke hubiera querido matarla ya lo hubiera hecho ¿no te parece?—Dijo La Hokage logrando Calmar a Naruto.

—De acuerdo iré a caminar por ahí—

Mientras Naruto caminaba se dio cuenta de que tenía hambre, pero decidió que no quería ir solo así que cuando caminaba se encontró a Hinata—Hinata! Quieres almorzar con migo en Ichiraku?—Preguntó entusiasmado Naruto

— ¡N-Naruto-Kun!, no quiero molestar… —no pudo terminar la oración porque Naruto la interrumpió diciéndole—No molestas a nadie, eres una ángel además si no vienes tengo que comer solo —

Que me acaba de decir Naruto-Kun ¿qué soy un ángel?, no el no dirá eso, o si, quizás sí y no lo escuche y si le pregunto va a pensar que no le presto atención….Hinata seguía en sus pensamientos cuando Naruto ya la arrastraba a Ichiraku.

Una vez allá ambos se sentaron y Naruto ordenó por los dos ( ).

Una vez que terminaron de comer se despidieron. —Hinata deberíamos repetirlo, fue divertido—Le dijo el rubio con una amplia sonrisa.

Hinata enrojeció y mantuvo la cabeza gacha por un par de minutos cosa que preocupo a Naruto—Hinata, Hinata ¿te encuentras bien?—Pregunto el futuro Hokage indiferente.

—S-sí está todo bien, nos vemos—Dicho esto último Hinata se alejó corriendo mientras Naruto le sonreía involuntariamente, envuelto en sus pensamientos.

A la guarida de Sasuke llegaron 3 personas.

—Sakura!—Escucho gritar a su ex compañero de equipo—baja ya—

Sakura obedeció y bajo, ella sabía que no le podía ganar a Sasuke, tenía mucha ventaja así que decidió simplemente obedecer.

Una vez que Sakura bajó las escaleras preguntó— ¿Si?—

—Ellos son Suigetsu, Juugo y Karin, ellos te vigilaran mientras no esté—dijo Sasuke

Sakura no puedo evitar la pregunta— ¿Cuándo vuelves?—

—Mañana—Respondió Sasuke—No más preguntas te puedes ir—

—Déjala, me gustaría platicar con ella—Sasuke hizo una mueca de desaprobación y finalmente dijo—Bien, me voy—

Cuando Sasuke se fue Suigestu empezó a hacerle preguntas a Sakura.

—Entonces… ¿Desde cuándo conoces a Sasuke?—Preguntó entusiasmado ya que no conocían nada del pasado de Sasuke.

Sakura notó su entusiasmo y sonrió un poco—Él era uno de mis ex compañeros de equipo—

—En serio y ¿Cómo era antes?—Preguntó Sui.

—No muy diferente de ahora—Respondió Sakura algo nostálgica.

—Ya veo—Dijo Sui algo pensativo.

— Y ¿Cómo te llamas?—Preguntó esta vez Juugo.

—Sakura, Haruno— Respondió la dueña del nombre con una sonrisa.

— ¿Viniste aquí por decisión propia?—Preguntó Karin.

Sakura se puso seria repentinamente—No—respondió secamente—Estaré arriba por si me necesitan—Dicho esto subió las escaleras y fue a su habitación.

Abajo con Sui, Karin y Juugo.

—Tienen el carácter similar cuando se toca un tema delicado, pero la diferencia es que nunca vi a Sasuke sonreír—Dijo Suigetsu rompiendo el silencio.

Sakura se encontraba en la habitación de Sasuke (sin saberlo) llorando. _¿Por qué Sasuke-Kun? ¿Para qué me necesitas que sea tan importante?_

Se hizo de noche y Sasuke ya estaba regresando….


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

"…Over and over, over and over, I fall for you, Over and over, over and over, I try not to, Over and over, over and over. You make me fall for you, Over and over, over and over; you don't even try to…"

_"Todo este tiempo"_

En Konoha…

_Siempre he querido confesarle mis sentimientos a Naruto-Kun, pero nunca fui lo suficiente valiente, eso ha cambiado…Lo amo demasiado como para dejarlo ir. _— ¡Naruto-Kun! ¿Qué haces aquí? deberías estar en el hospital—Dijo preocupada Hinata

Naruto se sorprendió por ese hecho y se dio cuenta de que ella se preocupaba mucho por él. —Siento hacer que te preocuparas Hinata-Chan—dijo Naruto con una amplia sonrisa.

Hinata se sonrojo y miró para otro lado— ¿Cómo te sientes acerca de lo de Sakura?, Naruto—

—Voy a ir a buscarla, para eso salí del hospital—Dijo el rubio con determinación.

—No, ahora no, te acompañaré a buscarla, pero ahora necesito que te recuperes, o acaso piensas que serías de ayuda en ese estado—Dijo Hinata sin ningún remordimiento.

—Tienes razón Hinata-Chan—respondió desanimado el rubio.

_Esta misión va a ser el momento indicado para confesarme, estoy muy nerviosa, Aunque también estoy preocupada por Sakura-Chan, eso es lo que me hace calmarme un poco._

_Le diré a Naruto lo que siento y lo ayudaré a traer de vuelta a Sakura, porque ese es mi camino ninja a partir de ahora._

Para cuando Hinata salió de sus pensamientos con un deseo, el de ser correspondida por Naruto y una promesa, proteger a sus amigos, Naruto la llamaba— ¿Vienes Hina-Chan?—_eh, ¿Cómo me llamó? _(se desmaya)

— ¡Hinata!— Naruto la carga y la lleva al hospital de Konoha.

Una vez en el hospital...

—Esa en perfectas condiciones, Naruto, solo se desmayó por que le subió la presión, quédate tranquilo—Dijo sonriendo la Hokage.

—Ufff, gracias Tsunade-Obachan—Dijo Naruto sonriéndole cálidamente a Hinata que yacía en la cama del hospital.

Tsunade estaba a punto de golpear a Naruto por llamarla abuela pero vio la conmovedora escena y decidió irse —Naruto, estaré afuera, cuando se despierte Hinata pueden irse—

Hinata despierta después de 30 minutos…

_Mmm, ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿en el hospital?_ (ve a Naruto durmiendo apoyado en la cama)_ ¿Na-Naruto-Kun?, creo que me desmayé y el me trajo hasta aquí, arigatou, Naruto-kun_—Naruto-kun, hey, Naruto- kun!—El nombrado despierta y ve a Hinata.

—Ahh Hinata ya despertaste—Pregunto el rubio en medio de un bostezo.

—S-sí, perdón por despertarte, pero yo… quería... emm...decirte algo—Dijo Hinata nerviosa.

—Dime Dattebayo!—Dijo Naruto ahora más energético.

—Yo quería decirte que… te quiero, no, te amo…—Hinata no pudo sostenerle la vista a Naruto quién tenía una cara de sorpresa por la confesión de su amiga.

—Hi-Hinata-Chan…—Dijo Naruto y se hizo el silencio. Luego de un rato Naruto continuó la oración empezada—Yo también, pero no estaba seguro al principio porque pensé que alguien como Tú nunca me miraría, jej —Dijo Naruto Mirando levemente hacia abajo con una sonrisa que tranquilizaría a cualquiera.

En la guarida de Sasuke…

Sakura estaba sola en el piso de abajo, ya que no sabía dónde dormiría y los demás estaban ya en sus habitaciones durmiendo, a ella se le ocurrió escapar pero recordó lo que Sasuke le dijo.

**Flashback:**

_Ambos estaban en la habitación de Sasuke, Sakura estaba sentada en la cama y Sasuke estaba parado en frente de ella cuando le puso una advertencia:_

_—Sakura, si yo me entero de que trataste de escapar, mataré a todos tus amigos y familiares, es tu decisión—Dijo Sasuke serio._

_Sakura se quedó helada ante esta afirmación por parte de Sasuke y sabía que si escapaba él enserio haría lo que le acababa de advertir—Entiendo—se limitó a decir Sakura debido al shock en el que se encontraba._

**Fin flashback.**

—Creo que dormir aquí sería la mejor opción—Dijo Sakura en voz baja y finalmente se durmió.

1 Hora más tarde…

Sasuke llega y la ve con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos los cuales hacían una mala imitación de una almohada.

Sasuke, sin articular palabra, la cargo entre sus brazos, y Sakura entre sueños se abrazó a su pecho, lo que extrañamente le agradó a Sasuke.

_¿Qué demonios me pasa con ella?, ¿En qué pienso?, haga lo que haga no puedo dejar de pensar en lo… no, no lo pensaré no lo diré, ni lo demostraré, no puedo, ¡Recuerda para que la trajiste! _. Mientras Sasuke pensaba hizo una mueca de fastidio —Tsk—

Eran las 9:00 a.m., todos seguían durmiendo hasta que…

Sakura abre lentamente los ojos y ve una ventana, conocía esa habitación, se da vuelta y se sorprende de ver a Sasuke acostado al lado de ella mirando para su lado con los ojos cerrados. Involuntariamente Sakura Le acaricia el pelo suavemente para después arrepentirse de su impulso ya que Sasuke empezaba a abrir los ojos.

Sakura mirando a Sasuke le dice susurrando—Lo siento Sasuke-Kun, no pretendía levantarte—

_Sasuke, ¡contrólate!—_Lo siento, me quedé dormido aquí cuando te traje, eran las 6:30 de la mañana y no pensaba con claridad— Dijo él con un semblante neutro.

—Eh? Ah gracias—Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa olvidándose por completo de que estaba secuestrada.

—Hmp! no es nada— Dijo a pocos centímetros de ella.

—S-Sasuke-kun? ¿Qué…?—No terminó la oración por ser interrumpida por el desesperado beso de Sasuke.

Sakura se rindió y le correspondió.

_Que pretende Sasuke-kun, no me resisto él tiene ese efecto en mí, desde que lo vi, sabía que no me iba a poder resistir ante él, pero esto ya es demasiado, nunca pensé que el haría algo así, que bajara de esta manera todas mis defensas tanto mentales como físicas._

Sakura vio que esto se le iba de las manos, por lo que le decidió decirle algo a Sasuke—Sasuke-kun… yo… nunca he… ya sabes—

Sasuke esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y le respondió—Entonces estamos en las mismas condiciones—

Sakura se sorprendió pero no estuvo así por mucho tiempo ya que Sasuke le empezó a besar el cuello…

(Ustedes me imagino que se imaginan lo que pasa después ¿no? xD)

Una hora más tarde…

_Maldición yo sabía que esto pasaría, ¿por qué no me detuve? ¡Tsk!. Aunque fue maravilloso, creo que la amo._

Sasuke puso cara de sorprendido cuando se descubrió pensando cosas así.

— ¿Pasa algo malo?—Preguntó Sakura.

—No es solo que… no nada olvídalo—_Si sigo así le voy a decir que la amo, ¿Por qué esto duele tanto?, ya rompí dos de mis promesas, la de no pensarlo, ni demostrarlo._

Sakura decidió no preguntarle de nuevo a Sasuke por sus expresiones y se levantó de la cama para darse una ducha.

Sasuke quedó pensando sin percatarse de que Sakura ya no estaba al lado suyo.

_Y yo le pregunté a Sasuke si pasaba algo malo, tenemos 17 años, no deberíamos hacer estas cosas. Seguramente él estaba tan en shock como yo lo estoy ahora._

En Konoha…

— ¡Tsunade!—Grito Naruto entrando por la puerta sin previo aviso dirigiéndose a la Hokage.

—Déjame ir por Sakura…ya me recuperé…—Empezó a decir Naruto per fue cortado por el rotundo—No—de la Hokage.

—Mandé a un grupo de AMBU para localizar el área mientras tanto no puedes ir hasta que encuentren la ubicación—.

—Pero— Se excusó el rubio.

—Nada de peros te puedes retirar—Dijo Tsunade.

— ¡Hai!—Dijo Naruto consumido por la ira y la frustración.

—Tranquilo Naruto-kun, los AMBU encontraran el lugar y podremos ir a buscar a Sakura-chan…—Dijo Hina tratando de calmar a su amigo.

—No, tú no entiendes, tú y Tsunade no entienden que Sasuke es capaz de cualquier cosa, desconfío de él, pero por otro lado ya no sé que pensar, Hina, ya perdí a mis dos mejores amigos, ¿qué me queda ahora?—Dijo Naruto angustiado.

—Shh— dijo Hinata abrazándolo —ya veraz que Sakura vuelve, te lo prometo, y si no, la iremos a buscar—

—Gracias, te quiero, y lo siento por tratarte así hace un rato—Dijo Naruto con los ojos cristalizados.

—No te preocupes, te entiendo—Dijo Hina sonriendo—Naruto-Kun, tengo una duda—

—Dime—

—¿Por qué Sasuke se llevó a Sakura?—


	4. Chapter 4

**Gomenasae por tardar tanto soy una mala persona, jeje, bueno este es mas Naruhina, espero que no les parezca muy aburrido T.T**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

_"Odio todo sobre ti"_

—Hasta ahora tengo dos opciones dignas de Sasuke—Dijo Naruto.

Naruto y Hinata estaban sentados en una banca de una pequeña plaza mirando como anochecía.

— ¿Cuáles son?—Preguntó curiosa Hinata.

—La primera en la que pensé fue la de la restauración de su clan, espero que se cumpla la primera antes que la segunda, que a medida que el tiempo pasa es la más probable, es la de entregar a Sakura-Chan a Madara para que utilice su chakra como modo de localización de los Bijuus, y por utilizar me refiero a drenar, lo que significaría la muerte de Sakura-Chan y el fin del mundo ya que Sakura antes de salir de misión tomo unas píldoras para aumentar su chakra para utilizar todo el poder de su taijutsu por si Sasuke aparecía en una emboscada pero no contamos con que él tenía ahora el Magekyo Sharingan y está buscando venganza en contra de la aldea por su hermano —Argumentó Naruto.

—Hmm, espero que todo salga bien —Dijo Hinata mirando ya a la Luna.

—Hina-Chan deberíamos volver se está haciendo cada vez más oscuro—Dijo el rubio mirando hacia el cielo despejado.

Con SasuSaku, Karin, Sui y Juugo…

—Faltan solo un par de horas—Dijo Sasuke serio mirando hacia delante mientras caminaba con su equipo y Sakura por un camino de tierra.

—Un par de horas ¿para qué?—Preguntó Sakura confundida.

—Para llegar al hotel, descansar una noche y seguir—Respondió Sasuke.

_Me pregunto a donde vamos, quizás es una misión…_

_Me cuesta mucho hablarle después de lo que pasamos juntos, fue demasiado, no deberíamos haberlo hecho pero fue como si mi corazón lo permitiera sin la autorización del cerebro, típica lucha entre el corazón y el cerebro, esto ya es cliché, sin embargo, lo noto raro, algo le pasa, lo puedo ver en sus profundos ojos, se siente solo, yo estaría peor si me diera cuenta después de matar a mi hermano que solo quería paz .Si tan solo Naruto estuviera aquí todo sería diferente estaríamos juntos de nuevo, Saldríamos a misiones con Kakashi , Naruto y Sasuke se pelearían todo el viaje de ida y el de vuelta, sin contar la estadía._

_A Sakura se le escapó una risita que todos notaron._

_Pero que digo, esos eran los niños de trece que solía conocer, ahora han madurado mucho, aunque quiera las cosas nunca volverían a ser como antes_

Luego de un par de horas llegan al Hotel.

Sui se encargó de las habitaciones mientras que Karin de la comida Y Juugo de las toallas para los baños, Sasuke se quedó con Sakura en una de las habitaciones.

— ¿De qué te reíste mientras veníamos?—Preguntó Sasuke fingiendo desinterés ya que noto que en la risa de Sakura se encontraba un rastro de nostalgia.

—Ah, estaba recordando cuando Naruto tu y yo éramos un equipo con Kakashi y Naruto y tú se peleaban todo el tiempo, nada más—Respondió Sakura con una sonrisa auténtica.

Sasuke lo notó y sonrió el también ante aquella imagen.

Ellos se miraron un rato y luego él se acercó a ella y la besó con pasión, Sakura se trataba de resistir pero no podía hasta que se dio cuenta de que en cualquier momento podía entrar o sui o Juugo o Karin.

—S-Sasuke-e algui-en puede e-entra-ar—Dijo Sakura preocupada entre besos.

Sasuke cayó en la cuenta de lo que Sakura dijo y se alejó disculpándose

Maldita sea perdí el control otra vez, no puede estar pasándome esto, no la traje para esto, cálmate, ya va la segunda vez y rompí mi tercera promesa, es que ella es… Sakura.

—Iré a tomar aire afuera—Dijo Sasuke con indicios de frustración en su voz lo que Sakura notó y pensó que fue porque ella le dijo que alguien podía entrar interrumpiendo esto su beso.

_Tengo que escapar, porque no seré capaz de controlarme, cuando vea una oportunidad, me iré._

_Has ganado Sasuke otra vez te escurriste dentro de mi corazón, jaja, otra vez, si nunca dejó de estarlo._

_Te odio por dejarme, por dejarnos a todos, te odio por tratar de matarme y a Naruto, te odio por tu forma de ser y de expresarte, te odio por tu venganza, te odio por tu forma de mirarme, por derretirme con tu mirada, odio todo sobre ti, pero ¿Por qué aún te amo?, tú odias todo sobre mi, ¿Por qué me amas?._

_No lo sé._

En Konoha

—Naruto-Kun nos llama la Hokage, tenemos que ir, creo que es por lo de Sakura-san—Dijo Hinata apresurada al rubio que caminaba tranquilamente hacia su casa metido en sus pensamientos.

Naruto volteó y corrió con Hinata hasta la torre Hokage, una vez allí…

—Tsunade-Obachan, ¿ya puedo ir?—Preguntó Naruto con prisa.

—Sí, pero no irás solo, iras con Hinata, Sai y Kakashi—Dijo Tsunade antes que Naruto saliera disparado por la puerta. —Mañana—Finalizó mirándolo seriamente.

—Pero Sakura…—Comenzó a argumentar Naruto.

—Naruto-Kun, será mejor ir mañana, piénsalo, si fuéramos ahora anochecería y sería lo mismo que ir mañana, además Kakashi vuelve de una misión hoy a la madrugada así que no podremos llegar muy lejos si vamos ahora—Hinata fue la que intervino esta vez.

—Tienes razón, bueno si no nos vamos hasta mañana ¿qué te parece si vamos a comer a Ichiraku?—Preguntó Naruto.

—Me encantaría—Dijo Hinata tapándose la cara por el sonrojo.

Mientras salían del despacho de la Hokage esta los miraba y sonreía—La niña que pudo calmar a la fiera, seguramente están muy orgullosos de él, Minato, Kushina—

En Ichiraku

—Hina-Chan, ¿de qué quieres pedir?—Pregunto Naruto.

—Lo que tú pidas estará bien—Respondió Hinata dulcemente.

—Viejo dame lo de siempre por 2—Le dice a Teuchi con una amplia sonrisa.

Luego de un rato Naruto y Hinata están comiendo mientras hablan y ríen.

Sin previo aviso empezó a llover fuertemente.

—Hina –Chan, es hora de volver y empieza a llover, toma ponte esto—Dice Naruto sacándose su reconocible abrigo naranja quedándose con una remera negra que estaba debajo de este.

—No Naruto-Kun, te vas a mojar más, hace frío, no lo puedo aceptar—Dijo Hinata agradeciéndole el gesto.

Antes de que esta se diera cuenta Naruto la agarró por la cintura y puso su campera como una especie de paraguas, así ambos salieron fuera del restaurante y se dirigieron a la casa de Naruto que era la que quedaba más cerca—Hina-Chan vamos a mi casa que está más cerca, cuando termine de llover te llevo a la tuya—Anunció el rubio medio gritando por el ruido que hacia la lluvia al caer a lo que Hinata asintió con la cabeza.

Una vez allí…

—Uff llegamos jajaja, fue divertido—Dijo Naruto tentado de la risa.

Hinata notando esto se empezó a reír lo que hizo que el rubio estallara de la risa, luego Hinata se dio cuenta de que estaban muy cerca, dejo de reírse y miró a Naruto quien le sonreía y se inclinaba para besarla.

"No puede ser Naruto-Kun me besó" Pensó Hinata abatida por esto último.

—Hina-Chan aquí tienes unas toallas para secarte, a y si estás muy mojada tengo esto—Dijo Naruto mientras le mostraba una remera tan estirada que parecía un vestido—jeje, la estire por error mientras trataba de abrir un paquete de ramen instantáneo con mucha hambre—Agregó este con una sonrisa radiante mientras se rascaba la nuca, a lo que Hinata sonrió y aceptó la remera.

—Arigatou Naruto-Kun—Agradeció Hinata.

—Por allá está el baño—Dijo el rubio señalando una puerta blanca.

Luego de que ambos se cambiaran, la lluvia seguía así que Naruto le ofreció a quedarse lo que Hinata aceptó ya que estaban exhaustos después de correr bajo la lluvia y entrenar todo el día para estar preparados al día siguiente.

—Hina-Chan, ¿quieres ver una película?—Preguntó Naruto .

—Me encantaría—respondió Hinata sonrojándose y sonriendo.

Luego de un rato de estar sentados en el sofá les entró el cansancio de todo el día y Hinata terminó acostada sobre el pecho de Naruto quién dormía profundamente.


	5. Chapter 5

**Aquí**** tienen el capi 5 por recompensa por mi tardanza, es que se me cortó la luz :(**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

"_Alguien a quien solía conocer"_

—Sakura, tu dormirás en mi habitación, no pensabas que te iba a dejar sola ¿O sí?—Dijo Sasuke fríamente a Sakura la cual maldijo por dentro.

—Juugo, Suigestu y Karin, ustedes tomaran turnos y harán guardia—Ordenó a los demás Sasuke, a Sakura se le escapaba la situación de las manos.

Cuando todos se fueron a dormir exceptuando a algunos que estaban haciendo guardia afuera del hotel, Sakura fingía dormir hasta que Sasuke se quedara completamente dormido para poder escapar, Cuando llego ese momento Sakura agarro su mochila y salió por la ventana, corrió hasta un claro (Espacio sin árboles en el interior de un bosque.) el cual sabía que si lo alcanzaba seria libre.

Pero, cuando Sakura corría desesperadamente hacia allí notó una figura en el inicio del bosque.

—No puede ser, yo estaba segura de que…—Se dijo a si misma Sakura en un tono audible solo para ella— ¿Cómo supiste? Sasuke-Kun—Preguntó aturdida.

—El que dormía en la cama del hotel era un clon, que raro que no te diste cuenta, Sakura—Respondió Sasuke.

—Aun así no dejaré que me impidas volver a mi hogar—Dijo Sakura determinada a escapar.

—Tendrás tu castigo luego de esto, Sakura, ¡porque de aquí no te mueves!—Gritó Sasuke.

Antes de que Sakura cayera en la cuenta, Sasuke, que ya estaba detrás de ella la noqueó, otra vez.

Una vez en el hotel, Sasuke acostó a Sakura en la cama y fue por algo de beber.

_Mmm, ¿eh? estoy otra vez aquí, volví a fallar, soy una inútil, ni siquiera se escapar, siempre tengo que ser salvada por alguien para no terminar secuestrada._

—Veo que ya despertaste—Dijo Sasuke con tono de indiferencia.

—Sí, justo para irme—Dijo Sakura desafiante parándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta para irse a lo que Sasuke la tomo del brazo y la acorralo contra la pared.

—Sasuke-Kun—Dijo Sakura desapareciendo por completo el tono desafiante.

—Dije que tendrías tu castigo ¿no?—Dijo Sasuke.

—No, Sasuke-Kun, hoy no, no podemos—Dijo Sakura a punto de perder el control por la cercanía de Sasuke que finalmente perdió al él besarla con pasión para luego besarle el cuello para sacar leves gemidos por parte de ella, a él le gustaba saber que ella perdía el control con él pero ella sentía que se rebajaba cada vez que lo hacía.

Finalmente el ganó la batalla y pasaron una larga noche, la cual Sakura se sentía usada, pero lo amaba tanto que no pudo decirle que no.

Cuando Sakura abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente angustia y tristeza se manifestaron y ella se puso a llorar silenciosamente.

_Debo escapar, ya no es un capricho es una obligación no puedo, es muy doloroso saber que lo voy a perder, que me usa, el antiguo Sasuke no hubiera hecho esto, pero que digo, si él no es el mismo al cual solía conocer…al que solía admirar…_

Sakura se vistió y fue a desayunar a la cafetería del hotel.

En Konoha…

—Naruto, Hinata, Sai, ¿Están listos?—Preguntó Kakashi.

— ¡Hai!—Respondieron todos al unísono.

—Entonces vamos—Dijo Kakashi, dicho esto último todos empezaron a correr siguiendo a Kakashi quien mientras corría hacía un jutsu de invocación del cual apareció Pakkun.

— ¡Yo! Pakkun queremos encontrar a Sakura—Dijo Kakashi.

—No está muy lejos pero nos espera un largo camino, quizás lleguemos por la noche —Informó el perro.

—Indícanos el camino—Ordenó Kakashi a lo que el perro asintió con la cabeza.

Por la noche el equipo de Sasuke y Sakura estaban viajando al destino desconocido para Sakura quien no emitió ruido alguno hasta que apareció Naruto en frente de ellos haciendo que todos se detuvieran luego apareció Hinata, Sai y finalmente Kakashi.

Sakura se sintió aliviada porque sus amigos la vinieran a buscar.

—Sasuke-Teme, ¡deja a Sakura-Chan!—Gritó Naruto hacia Sasuke quien lo miraba con cara de indiferencia.

—Hmp, si y si querés también vuelvo a Konoha para hacer galletitas—Dijo con sarcasmo Sasuke haciendo sacar a Naruto de sus casillas.

Ambos empiezan a pelear haciendo uso de diferentes variedades de jutsus mientras Hinata llamaba a Sakura para que vaya con ella por detrás de la pelea evitando así que Suigetsu, Juugo y Karin se dieran cuenta hasta que voltearon.

—Corre Sakura-San debemos apurarnos para que no nos alcancen—Dijo Hinata.

—Hai—Respondió Sakura.

—Saku, te quería decir que tenías razón en lo referente con Naruto, le dije lo que sentía y ahora él y yo estamos juntos—Dijo Hinata ruborizándose.

—Me alegra mucho oír eso—Dijo Sakura alegremente mientras corría.

Kakashi-Sensei, Sai creo que ya se alejaron bastante deberíamos volver.

—Tienes razón Naruto, ya les dimos mucho tiempo seguramente ya están muy lejos, cuando les de la señal se dispersan—Dijo Kakashi.

—Hai—Respondió Naruto mientras Sai solo asentía con la cabeza.

Luego de varias horas Hinata y Sakura llegan a Konoha.

—Sakura-san debería ir al hospital a que le hagan un chequeo, la veo muy pálida y delgada—Dijo preocupada Hinata.

—Tienes Razón iré con Tsunade-Shishou, Nos vemos luego, seguramente querrás descansar—Dijo Sakura.

—Claro, nos vemos, luego Sakura—Se despidió Hinata con una sonrisa.

Una vez con Tsunade…

—Tsunade-Shishou, he vuelto…—Comenzó a decir Sakura con una sonrisa hasta que perdió el control de su cuerpo y cayó al suelo desmayada.

— ¡Sakura!—Gritó Tsunade—Shizune prepara un cuarto en el hospital—Ordenó.

—Hai—Respondió esta.

Mientras tanto Naruto, Kakashi y Sai llegaron con 3 horas de diferencia.

—Iré a ver a Sakura-Chan para ver cómo está—Dijo Naruto.

—Yo voy a estar entrenando—Dijo Kakashi a lo que Naruto lo miró sabiendo que no iba a entrenar solo iba a seguir leyendo "Técnicas Icha Icha"

—Yo iré a dar el informe de la misión, mándale mis saludos a la fea—Dijo Sai.

Luego de que ambos desaparecieran con un "puf" Naruto se dirigió a la casa de Sakura pero nadie contestó así que supuso que estaba con Tsunade.

Al día siguiente Sakura despierta en una cama de hospital y al lado de su camilla se encontraba una Tsunade seria sentada en una silla muy pensativa para el gusto de Sakura.

—Sakura, has despertado, ¿cómo dormiste?—Preguntó Tsunade.

—Bien, pero me puede decir que sucede, por la expresión de su cara puedo ver que algo no anda bien—Dijo Sakura preocupada.

—Sakura, perdiste mucho peso y tu salud no es la mejor, ¿qué pasó mientras estuviste allí?—Preguntó Tsunade.

—No comía mucho porque estaba inapetente, tampoco dormía bien porque estaba tensa y no podía salir mucho afuera por estas dos últimas razones—Explicó Sakura.

—Aun así eres un ninja médico, tenés que saber hasta qué punto llegar, Sakura, ¡estás al límite!—Reclamó Tsunade.

—Hai—Respondió Sakura desanimada.

—Pasas 1 hora más en observación y te puedes ir—Finalizó Tsunade abandonando la habitación de hospital para continuar con sus deberes de Hokage.

_Si no me equivoco, debería ocurrir, pero no ocurrirá porque es imposible que me pase esto, yo le advertí pero tenía que no escucharme, ¡Maldito sea!, como lo odio, no puede estar pasando esto._

Sakura se encontraba sola llorando en la habitación cuando aparece Naruto.

—Sakura-Ch- —Comenzó a decir Naruto cuando vio a Sakura llorando— ¿Qué te pasa no querías venir?—Dijo Naruto con tristeza mirando hacia abajo mientras esbozaba una pequeña y triste sonrisa.

—No, Naruto, espera, no me dejes sola…—Dijo Sakura pero no le sirvió de mucho ya que el rubio ya había salido de la habitación, este hecho provocó que ella llorara más y quisiera salir de allí para poder explicarle todo.

Mierda, las cosas empeoran, pero, Naruto está actuando muy raro, él no se enojaría por semejante cosa sin antes dejarme que le dé una explicación, ni bien salga de este lugar le explicaré.

Después de una hora Sakura salió del hospital y fue a buscar a Naruto, a quién encontró en el campo de entrenamiento 3 (el de los tres troncos donde ataron a Naruto cuando el equipo 7 tuvo que superar la prueba de los cascabeles).

—Naruto, que haces, ¿Por qué te fuiste así de repente?—Preguntó Sakura con un nudo en la garganta.

— ¿Por qué preferís estar con él que aquí?—Contrarrestó la pregunta Naruto quien tenía furia contenida en su voz.

—Nunca dije eso, yo…—Naruto interrumpió la oración de Sakura perdiendo esta los estribos.

— ¡Yo, yo lo vi en tus ojos, lo sigues amando y preferirías traicionar a la aldea entera para estar con ese desertor al que solíamos conocer y llamar amigo!—Gritó eufórico Naruto culpándola de todo a Sakura quién rompió a llorar a la mitad de la oración.

— ¡Naruto, ¿Por qué en vez de juzgar a simple vista, vez más de cerca las cosas?, ni siquiera te imaginas el motivo de mi tristeza, lo que pasé y lo que deberé pasar y te digo, cuando estaba con Sasuke pensaba cuando ibas a aparecer para salvarme de ese infierno de amar a alguien pero que este no te corresponda, ¿sabes por qué?, porque soy débil y no sé ni escapar por mi cuenta, que cuando los veo a ustedes me siento mil veces inferior, un estorbo, porque las cosas no han cambiado nada de cuando solíamos ser el equipo 7 —Sakura cada vez luchaba para que su voz no se quebrara sin resultados.

—Sakura-Chan—Susurro Naruto, al ver a su amiga correr en dirección opuesta a donde él estaba parado.

Sakura corrió hasta su casa y cerró la puerta con llave para luego apoyarse en esta hasta caer en el suelo debido a que sus piernas le temblaban.

En donde Sasuke…

—Lo siento fallé—Decía Sasuke a Madara.

—Ahora deberemos esperar un par de años más para la ejecución de mi plan por tu estupidez, luego la buscaras y la traerás, sin distracciones—Decía fríamente Madara—Hasta entonces haz lo que quieras—Finalizó.

Así Sasuke se fue con Hebi.

En Konoha Luego de 2 meses.

—Tsunade-Shishou, debo decirle algo—Le dijo Sakura a Tsunade quién no vestía como siempre, sino que llevaba

Una remera bien holgada y una pollera con unos zapatos como los de Tsunade y Shizune.

— ¿Qué ocurre y por qué estas vestida así?—Preguntó Tsunade confundida.

—Bueno, vine para decirle eso justamente—Dijo Sakura.


	6. Chapter 6

**Aquí está el capi 6, espero que les guste, ay me da cosita, tengo miedo de que no les guste, me odien, dejen de leer y asdfghjklñ, soy muy paranoíca :) **

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

"Mientras tú me ames"

—Dime, Sakura—Decía paciente la Hokage deduciendo por la cara de su alumna que no era algo fácil de decir.

—Shishou…—Empezó Sakura pero rompió en llanto—Estoy esperando un hijo—

— ¡Sakura!—Dijo Tsunade con sorpresa.

Tsunade le dijo —Cuantos años tienen, son solo niños ¡y si pretendían hacerlo se hubieran cuidado!—Dijo Tsunade ya en un tono elevado de voz a Sakura que se odiaba con todo lo que tenía, viendo Tsunade esto se compadeció por la chica y finalmente dijo—De todos modos, ¿Quién es el padre?, si me dices podré ayudarte—

—No hace falta Tsunade-Sama, vine para despedirme—Dijo Sakura limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga del buzo.

— ¿Qué adónde vas?—Preguntó Tsunade confundida.

—Me voy a vivir en las afueras de la aldea—Anunció Sakura seriamente.

—Sakura ¡no puedes hacer semejante cosa!—Dijo Tsunade alterada por la estupidez de su querida alumna.

— ¿Por qué no?, si me quedo todos me miraran con odio por tener un hijo del mayor desertor de Konoha—Respondió Sakura eufórica.

—Sakura estás siendo muy egoísta, piensa en tu hijo, lo estarás privando de hacer amigos, divertirse e ir a la academia, todo por tu maldito orgullo—Argumentó Tsunade— ¡te prohíbo salir de la aldea Sakura!, está no es la chica inteligente y fuerte que entrené, ella no se rompería por cosa como esta—Dijo Tsunade, luego pensó en lo que había dicho y supo que fue demasiado dura con Sakura, quiso arrepentirse pero antes de poder hacer algo Sakura comenzó a hablar.

—Tiene razón, no estaba pensando claramente, Shishou, no sé qué me pasa—Dijo Sakura con la voz quebrada—Iré a descansar—Susurró con los ojos cristalizados mientras se daba la vuelta.

Tsunade se quedó Preocupada por ella.

Sakura caminaba cabizbaja hacia su casa cuando escucha una voz chillona gritando su nombre, esta se detuvo y vio a Naruto.

—Sakura-Chan, ¿Por qué lloras?—Preguntó curioso y confundido Naruto.

—Debo decirte algo, es serio y necesito discreción por tu parte, por favor, pero aquí no, vayamos a mi casa—Propuso Sakura.

—Y ¿Por qué vistes así?—Preguntó impaciente Naruto.

—Por la misma razón que te contaré ahora—Respondió Sakura, aun tratando de recuperarse.

_¿Qué le pasará a Sakura-Chan?, no es usual verla así de deprimida, con otra ropa ya es rarísimo, ahora que lo pienso las dos únicas veces que cambió de ropa fue para el funeral del tercero y cuando tratábamos de verle la cara a Kakashi-Sensei, debe ser algo bastante serio._

Una vez que llegaron a la casa de Sakura, esta hizo pasar a Naruto y este se sentó él una mesa de comedor mientras Sakura servía algo para tomar, una vez los dos sentados Sakura empezó.

—Naruto, te considero la persona más confiable y mi mejor amigo así que debería contarte esto, pero es muy difícil para mí decirlo—Comenzó Sakura un poco preocupada por la reacción de su amigo.

— ¡¿Te vas, Sakura-Chan?!—Preguntó el rubio saltando se su asiento.

— No, Naruto, estoy esperando un hijo—Dijo Sakura esbozando una débil sonrisa de felicidad que se formó al pensar en el pequeño o pequeña que estaría con ella todos los días, que le dirá que la quiere, a quién ella acompañara a la academia, a quién cocinaría y arroparía, simplemente se sintió realmente feliz.

—Sa-Sakura-Chan—Dijo Naruto despacio mientras se sentaba en la silla cuidadosamente para no caerse—Será de…—Con este pensamiento Naruto volteó a ver a Sakura rápidamente para obtener una respuesta, ella estaba mirando hacia otro lado sin la hermosa sonrisa que había habitado su rostro segundos antes de sacar ese tema.

— ¡Ese estúpido las paga por hacerte esto Sakura!—Dijo Naruto con rabia, Sakura se sorprendió al no escuchar el "Chan". Aunque Naruto hubiese considerado la alta posibilidad de que eso ocurriera él no estaba psicológicamente preparado.

—Está bien Naruto, cálmate, no le diré acerca de su existencia, solo espero que no vuelva por mí, parecía que me quería para algo importante, cuando estuve en su guarida puso a 3 de sus subordinados a vigilarme—Dijo Sakura.

— ¡Porque él te quería para restablecer su clan!—Gritó Naruto.

Por más estúpido que sonara Sakura no había ni pensado en esa posibilidad, porque le parecía poco probable pero ahora encajaba todo para ella pero aún tenía sus sospechas.

—No lo sé, no lo creo—Sakura se puso a dudar, _si él quisiera restablecer su clan, ya se lo hubiera dicho por lo orgulloso que es, pero si no es para eso,… ¿tendrá relación con aquel lugar a dónde estábamos yendo antes de que Naruto fuera a salvarme?, no lo sé, pero es sospechoso._

— ¿Ya le dijiste a Tsunade?—Preguntó Naruto serio.

Naruto, Serio nunca iban en una oración por lo que sorprendió a Sakura quién pensó que Naruto definitivamente era una caja de sorpresas—Si, pero cuando fui no fui a decirle sobre mi hijo sino que me iba a mudar a las afueras de Konoha, pero me hizo entrar en razón y aquí estoy—Dijo Sakura esperando la reacción de Naruto.

—Sakura, ¿tú también?, ¿tú también te vas?, ya perdí a mi hermano y ahora pierdo a mi hermana, no sé si voy a ser capaz de soportarlo—Dijo Naruto triste.

—No me voy a ir, me iba a ir…—Comenzó a argumentar Sakura pero Naruto la interrumpió.

—Sakura, ya pensaste en irte una vez, crees que no lo harás otra, tener que soportar a la gente que se burla y crea rumores falsos, todos te miran con odio, ¿crees que eso te detendrá?—Dijo parado Naruto, furioso mirándola a Sakura cuyos ojos jade amenazaban con derramar ese líquido cristalino que provoca la tristeza y la angustia que no pide permiso para salir.

— ¡No lo voy a hacer porque sería lo más egoísta que haya hecho, incluso me carcome el remordimiento de haber considerado la idea!—Gritaba Sakura—Naruto, lo siento, debo hacer un par de cosas, nos podríamos ver después si quieres—Dijo Sakura a Naruto evitando las lágrimas.

—Sakura-Chan, fue mi culpa, yo fui el desconsiderado, el que estaba pensando en mí mismo, si quieres me voy—Dijo Naruto sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo.

—Te lo agradecería, nos vemos—Dijo Sakura saludando a Naruto y después cerrando la puerta detrás de ella para después apoyarse sobre esta y deslizarse terminando sentada en el suelo llorando.

_Sasuke-Kun, te necesito, necesito que estés aquí con migo, me pregunto qué estarás haciendo…_

En donde Sasuke…

—Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu, es hora—Dijo Sasuke escondido detrás de un arbusto viendo como los nombrados asentían con la cabeza con el semblante serio.

_Sakura… te…extraño demasiado, nunca pensé que alguna vez llegaría a sentir esto por ella, ni por alguien, siempre pensé que mi existencia se debía sola y únicamente para vengar a mi clan, para matar a Itachi, mi hermano, quien solo resultó ser el más honesto de todos, que quería paz, que se autodestruyó para lograrlo, pero ahora sé que debo destruir Konoha, no importa lo que otros digan, ellos son los responsables de todo, si no querían que haya una guerra en aquel entonces se la están ganando ahora, pero el problema para lograr mi meta es ella si ella se interpone en mi camino no podré destruirla, sabía que esto pasaría, debo ser fuerte para vengar a mi hermano, no sentiré nada por ella ni por nadie, porque aunque parezca irónico, mientras ella me ame yo seré capaz de todo, ahora entiendo a lo que ella se refería aquella vez…_

**_Flash Back_**

**_—Sasuke-Kun!—Gritaba Sakura desde lejos._**

**_Sasuke se da vuelta y la mira esperando a que ella hablara para podre finalizar su entrenamiento._**

**_— ¿Qué haces aquí?—Pregunto Sakura observando el campo de entrenamiento._**

**_—Entreno—Respondió cortante Sasuke quien quería continuar con su entrenamiento._**

**_— ¿Por qué?, acabamos de volver de una misión y deberíamos estar descansando para la próxima—Dijo extrañada Sakura._**

**_—Crees que me quedaré sin hacer nada, el dobe se tuvo que encargar de los enemigo, no puedo dejar que eso pase otra vez, aunque no sepa cual es su secreto, lo venceré, ahora puedes irte que se hace tarde y no podré terminar—Argumentó Sasuke._**

**_Sakura lo miraba sonriente—Yo sí sé cual es su fuente de poder, es el amor, el amor que le tiene a todos sus amigos, cuando lucha no piensa en si mismo, piensa en sus amigos, que luchando está protegiéndolos a todos, ese es el secreto de su éxito—_**

**_Fin Flash Back_**

—Sasuke! Ahora es el momento—Gritaba Karin saliendo del arbusto seguida por Sui y Juugo, luego, Sasuke.

* * *

— ¡Saku, Saku!—Decía Hinata tratando de llamar la atención de su amiga quién yacía en el suelo.

Sakura comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente y a sentarse para luego darse cuenta que estaba tirada en el suelo— ¿Hi-Hina-San?—Preguntó confundida Sakura y sin poder hablar mucho.

—Saku, me asustaste, cuando llamé a la puerta, nadie respondía entonces me asusté y le dije a Naruto, se volvió loco y empezamos a buscarte por toda la aldea, luego decidimos abrir la puerta de tu casa y cuando entramos estabas tirada aquí en el suelo—Explicó Hinata.

Sakura giró su cabeza y allí vio a Naruto de quién ni se había percatado de su presencia y se sintió mal por ello— Na-Naruto, Hinata, no tenían por qué preocuparse así, yo estoy aquí, de todos modos lamento haber hecho que se preocuparan y buscaran en toda la aldea—Se disculpó Sakura con una sonrisa en la que se podía notar el remordimiento.

—No pasa nada Sakura-Chan, sabes que somos tus amigos y estaremos aquí siempre para tí—Dijo Naruto.

—Todos nosotros—Agregó Hinata con una sonrisa—Aunque, Naruto, no entiendo porque te desesperaste tanto y no fuiste optimista, yo hubiera esperado que dijeras, "Sakura-Chan seguramente esta en su casa o de compras "o algo así—Alegó Hinata.

Naruto miró a Sakura y esta asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa.

—Pasa que Sakura-Chan esta embarazada—Dijo Naruto explicando todas las dudas de Hinata.

— ¿Oh, felicitaciones, pero no crees que son un poco jóvenes para eso?—Preguntó Hinata con una falsa sonrisa malinterpretando todo.

—Si, lo sé, no fue mi intención pero cuando traté de decírselo pero no me escuchó…—Sakura comenzó pero Hinata la interrumpe debido a su confusión.

—Sakura-San, de quién estamos hablando—Preguntó insegura Hinata.

Sakura miró hacia otro lado y Naruto miró a Sakura quién volvió a asentir pera luego mirar hacia el otro lado otra vez, pero echando un vistazo a la reacción de Hinata quien tenía a Naruto contándole la historia en el oído, muy considerado de su parte ya que ella no tendría que volver a vivirla dentro de su mente.

Entonces luego de unos segundos así Naruto de alejó y Hinata abrió los ojos como platos mirándola a ella y abrazándola demostrándole su compasión—Lo siento Sakura-San, que tengas que pasar por esto sola, pero aunque no lo tengas a él nos tienes a nosotros, nosotros te ayudaremos—Dijo Hinata sonriente.

* * *

Esa ni yo me la esperaba, me pregunto que pasará después, eso, tampoco lo sé T.T díganme si les parece aburrido.

Con respecto a la personalidad de Hinata, ella está más suelta ahora ya que le confesó sus sentimientos a Naruto, y para quién dudaba ellos están juntos. Sayo~


End file.
